Un poco de ti
by ZoFudo legend VV
Summary: Goenji regresa del FFI,Fubuki lo espera para confesarle sus sentimientos y ambos corresponderan.  Mi segundo one-shot, ahora mi primer fic y obvio Yaoi, nota:un leve lemon
1. Chapter 1

Les doy las gracias por haberme escrito (superé mis expectativas, gracias por los 17 reviews), me esmeré en esto, es un humilde one-shot dedicado a Otogawa Francis por pedirlo y por ser de las primeras, espero que les agrade un tantito. También debo decir que esta es la primera vez que me animo a poner lemon ¬¬

* * *

**Disclaimer****:** Si, si, lo sé, lamentablemente Inazuma Eleven,, no me pertenece, le pertenece a las sorprendentes mentes creadoras de Level-5

* * *

~::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~

**Un poco de ti**

Comenzaba a hacer frío por toda la ciudad, el invierno había llegado. Fubuki estaba de visita en la ciudad inazuma, estaba feliz pues podría ver a sus amigos, sobre todo a Goenji, estaba ansioso pero esperaba pacientemente junto a su amigo Midorikawa, a que el jet aterrizara en el aeropuerto.

Si, era raro en él tener tan buen ánimo, ese día volvía, ¿lo vería? Siempre había sido un "amargado" como lo nombraba su hermana pero eso no le importaba, debía esconder su frustración, sus malditos sentimientos, nadie debía darse cuenta de lo que sentía por Shirou, para él había sido difícil separase de él, lo quería de cierta peculiar forma, algo más que amistad.

Los Inazuma Japan volvían del FFI, había sido un agotador largo viaje, soportando los gritos de Haruna regañando a Kogure y los nervios de Tsunami.

-amigos, hemos llegado-grito Endo abrochando su cinturón de seguridad

Todos sonrieron y levantaron un puño, para luego abrochar su cinturón de igual forma que el capitán. Shuuya sonrió, esperaba ver a ese chico muy pronto.

-¿crees que estén listos para un partido amistoso?-pregunto Midorikawa con curiosidad

-yo creo que sí, esos chicos son imparables-respondió Fubuki con una sonrisa

-¡mira ya llegó el jet!-Midorikawa corrió hacia la puerta

Fubuki sintió que su corazón saldría, sus palpitaciones se intensificaban por la emoción y más cuando vio que Goenji bajaba –Shirou, tú puedes, debes confesarlo-pensó el chico, para después salir en dirección a los chicos.

Goenji bajo con una amplia sonrisa, se veía genial, Fubuki se sonrojó cuando el moreno lo miro y le guiñó un ojo.

Midorikawa ya había hablado con Endo para el partido amistoso con el que darían la bienvenida al equipo y obviamente Endo le había dicho que era una fantástica idea. La caravana relámpago estaba esperando a los chicos por lo que todos subieron y partieron rumbo a la escuela.

Fubuki había decidido sentarse con Goenji, tal vez podría decirle pero, ahora que estaba junto a él no podía decir una palabra, estaba nervioso y sentía sus mejillas arder por el sonrojo.

-te extrañe Fubuki-Goenji lo mira a los ojos

-disculpa-tal vez no había escuchado bien, ¿dijo te extrañe?

-dije que te extrañe-Goenji le sonrió mientras discretamente pasaba su brazo por la cintura del mencionado

Fubuki se sonrojo aún más por el contacto-yo también-dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre la pierna del delantero.

Ambos se quedaron callados, Fubuki agradeció que Kabeyama, Kogure, Tachimukai y Tsunami, los cuales estaban sentados en los asientos de al lado, estuviesen dormidos, eso estaba siendo vergonzoso para él, menos mal que nadie los veía.

Goenji se había sorprendido por el acto de Fubuki, ahora sabía que era correspondido, debía esperar un poco más, estarían juntos.

La caravana se detuvo frente a la entrada de la escuela, todos bajaron rápidamente siguiendo a Endo que estaba ansioso de jugar con sus amigos

-espérame en los vestidores-susurró Goenji en la oreja de Fubuki y luego le palmeo uno de sus hombros

-de acuerdo-Fubuki deseaba estar con él

Todos se cambiaron velozmente y salieron a la cancha, Fubuki estaba sentado sin playera, solo con la chamarra encima y con el short puesto, pero pensativo

-¿no piensas salir Fubuki?-pregunto Midorikawa con curiosidad

-estoy esperando a alguien-le sonríe

-entiendo, suerte amigo-Midorikawa salió

Fubuki estaba creyendo que tal vez Goenji estaba jugando con él, lo estaba esperando pero el otro no llegaba, estaba pensando en irse cuando de pronto escucho que los chicos gritaban

-¿estás bien Goenji?-pregunto Endo

-solo me caí, creo que estoy cansado, mejor me retiro, disculpen-se despidió de los demás y se dirigió a los vestidores.

Los demás lo observaron, pero luego continuaron con el partido. Dentro de los vestidores Fubuki sonrió, su delantero iba con él, siguió sentado, esperándolo

-disculpa por tardarme-Goenji se sentó detrás de él y bajo su chamarra, percatándose de que el chico no traía la playera, besó su cuello y mordió ligeramente su hombro izquierdo –Fubuki, te pido que seas mi novio ¿aceptarías?

-claro que sí Goenji-el peliplata gimió al sentir los besos del chico, de pronto paró súbitamente -¿qué pasa?

-¿quieres que yo?

-más que nada en el mundo

-entonces vamos a un lugar más apropiado, vístete, yo haré lo mismo-Goenji se separó del chico y fue a vestirse.

Fubuki lo observaba mientras quitaba su short y boxers, el torneado cuerpo del moreno lo excitaba, lo deseaba, ahora.

-Goenji-llamó el pequeño

-¿qué pa..?-no termino su oración, se sonrojo al sentir que Fubuki se sentaba en sus piernas, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta de que sólo tenía la chamarra puesta

-quiéreme ahora-Fubuki lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó

Goenji no supo que hacer más que tomarlo por la cintura y corresponder al beso. Luego de un rato se separaron y se miraron fijamente, a los ojos, ambos notaron el sonrojo del otro, notaron su mirada, aquella que pedía a gritos sentir a uno dentro del otro.

-¿ahora?-En su voz se notaba su nerviosismo, su inexperiencia

-sí Goenji

El pelicrema sonrió y lentamente bajo la chamarra de Fubuki y la tiro a un lado, en el piso. Fubuki se sonrojo aún más cuando sintió las manos de Goenji en su trasero, pero estaba decidido. Se hincó frente a Goenji y bajo su short luego comenzó a estimularlo, saboreaba cada parte de su delantero, su amor infinito culminaría en ese momento.

El delantero sintió que todo llegaba a su fin, temblaba y entonces levanto a Fubuki y lo recostó en la banca luego metió uno de sus dedos dentro del otro, haciendo que este se estremeciera y la piel se le erizara, siguió introduciendo sus dedos hasta que el otro gimió fuertemente, anuncio que estaba listo, entonces dirigió la cabeza de su miembro a la pequeña entrada y comenzó a penetrarlo, ambos gemían al sentir el calor del otro, ambos estaban al máximo cuando Fubuki sintió que se venía, todo el temblaba, Goenji no tardó en hacerlo también y luego ambos cayeron en el piso.

Fubuki le sonrió y luego lo beso, Goenji hizo lo mismo. La nueva feliz pareja estaba en medio del desolado vestuario de chicos, mientras el medio tiempo terminaba.

-iré por mi toalla-menciono Someoka

-toma, usa esta-Midorikawa le dio la de él, su amigo estaba disfrutando del mejor momento de su vida, no permitiría que nada los interrumpiera, al menos eso pensó hacer.

Nadie se percató de un chico que los observaba, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, lo comprendió, Goenji ahora era de Fubuki.

* * *

Enserio espero que les haya gustado, en lo personal a mí me gusto XD!

¡Merci από leggere y さよなら friends!

P.D. Si quieren continuación, solo les pido algo:

_un review_


	2. Chapter 2

Decidí subir la continuación (gracias por los reviews, me hicieron muy feliz), espero que no los decepcione. ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer****:** Sí, los personajes de inazuma eleven no son míos de mí (jeje) porque ni me pertenecen, ni los creé, son de las mentes creadoras de level-5 quienes no saben la orgía yaoi que podrían hacer (muájajajá)

* * *

***Descubiertos, separación frustrada***

-¿pero qué te pasa?-pregunto el pelimorado con preocupación

-nada

-¿llamas nada a estar llorando peor que una Magdalena?

-…-seco sus lágrimas

-¿qué veías?-trato de asomarse

-nada, vamos el medio tiempo termino-lo jalo del brazo para que se alejara de la ventana y ambos se dirigieron al campo.

Por otro lado ambos enamorados salieron de los vestidores, los dos sonreían y cuando se miraban un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas, eran felices, eran correspondidos, eran, eran envidiados pero sin saberlo. Fubuki había propuesto ir a su cuarto de hotel, el cual compartía con Midorikawa quien estaba jugando soccer y por lo tanto no volvería hasta tarde, tenían mucho tiempo para estar solos.

En el campo de juego:

-¡hey!, ¿qué pasa?-grito Kido

-nada-contesto débilmente

-no estas poniendo atención al juego, ¿te sientes bien?-Kido estaba preocupado, no era normal que tuviese esa actitud

-no, creo que no

-mejor sal del partido

-de acuerdo-el chico fue remplazado por Kurimatsu

Estaba molesto, frustrado, triste, deprimido y sólo había un solo pensamiento en su mente: venganza, Fubuki iba a sufrir como lo estaba haciendo él. Abrocho su chamarra y salió de los vestidores, corriendo y buscando al goleador, mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos al recordar aquellas escenas.

Mientras tanto, Fubuki estaba recostado con Goenji, ambos jadeantes y con una linda sonrisa, no pensaban parar nunca bueno eso creían hasta que se escuchó que abrían la puerta de la entrada.

-¿Midorikawa?-pregunto Goenji con nervios

-creo que sí

-creí que tardaría más-el joven se levantó y comenzó a vestirse

-yo también, lástima que llegó-Fubuki también se vistió

Pronto se escuchó el ruido de la regadera y cuando estuvieron vestidos salieron lentamente para no ser descubiertos estaban por llegar a la puerta cuando

-¿Goenji?, ¿qué haces aquí?-un sorprendido y chorreante Hiroto que salía de la ducha lo veía mientras se cubría con una toalla

-¿Hiroto?-Goenji se quedó en blanco

-Hiro-chan, Fubuki no tarda en volver será mejor que te...-Midorikawa (que también salía del baño) se quedó paralizado al ver a los dos chicos

Los cuatro solo se veían hasta que -¡no diremos nada!-gritaron al mismo tiempo y todos corrieron, Fubuki y Goenji hacia la salida y Midorikawa y Hiroto hacia la habitación del primero.

-¿crees qué dirán algo?-Goenji estaba preocupado

-no, espero-Fubuki sonrió

El peliplata acompaño a su novio hasta la entrada del hotel, ahí se despidieron con un corto beso y Goenji se fue. Fubuki regreso a su habitación compartida y se encerró en su habitación, se recostó y fue en ese momento que vio el bolso de Goenji en el piso

-lo olvidó-el chico tomo el bolso y salió de nuevo con un grito-¡saldré por un momento Mido-chan!-alertando a su amigo. Bajo por el ascensor y salió por la calle corriendo para encontrar a Goenji.

Mientras tanto el chico caminaba lentamente, no lloraba pero se sentía peor que un fracasado, no lo había encontrado y ya no había en donde buscarlo, estaba a punto de irse a su casa, cuando lo vio, _Goenji._ Cruzó la calle con rapidez y empujo al chico hacia aquel desolado callejón, su suerte estaba mejorando

-lo estaba buscando Goenji-dijo mientras lo abrazaba y caía al suelo con él

-¿por qué me empujaste?, me dolió

-lo siento

-mejor me voy-se levantó del suelo, estaba por irse cuando tomaron su muñeca

-aún no es tiempo de irse, debes escucharme

-¿qué?-Goenji lo miró a los ojos

-te amo-y sin más lo besó

Goenji no correspondió a ese beso, enseguida se apartó del chico -¡no vuelvas a hacer eso!

-pero, yo te amo

-¡pues yo no!

-¿por qué Fubuki?

-…

-…

–no te incumbe

Fubuki corría y finalmente lo vio, estaba en un callejón, el chico sonrió y cruzo la calle pero al llegar, algo lo esperaba

-te amo-volvió a besar a Goenji

Fubuki enseguida soltó el bolso del moreno y corrió sin rumbo, no tuvo tiempo de ver que Goenji empujaba violentamente al otro, dejándolo en el suelo -¡te dije que no hicieras eso!- le dio la espalda y encontró su bolso por lo que supo enseguida, _Fubuki. _Tomo su bolso y corrió tratando de encontrarlo mientras que el otro se levantaba del suelo y sonreía, se había dado cuenta de que Fubuki los había descubierto, se sentía feliz.

Por otro lado Fubuki seguía corriendo hasta que chocó con alguien y cayó al piso

-lo lamento, ¿Fubuki?, ¿qué tienes?-le pregunto mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse

-yo, Tobitaka-lo abrazó fuertemente, buscando consuelo

-¿qué sucede?, dime-correspondió el abrazo, se notaba que el chico estaba sufriendo

Goenji lo vio y los celos lo llenaron de rabia

-¡Tobitaka!

Ambos voltearon

-suelta a Fubuki

El nombrado lo miro con resentimiento y se abrazó aún más fuerte a Tobitaka. Goenji se sorprendió y luego se marchó, entendió la maldita indirecta no sin antes gritar-¡haz lo que quieras!

Tobitaka aún no comprendía hasta que Fubuki le contó, entonces lo supo todo y ahora sabía lo que vio Toramaru en los vestidores. El problema era que Goenji tenía una idea erronea, debía ayudar a Fubuki y después conquistar a Toramaru.

* * *

Pues primero pensé en Kazemaru pero me pareció más propio poner a Toramaru ¿porque? no lo sé, sólo sé que influyeron los reviews (a petición ¬¬). Simplemente espero que les parezca bien.

¡Merci από leggere y さよなら friends!

Si tienen alguna crítica (espero que no, porque pongo mucho entusiasmo en esto) o comentario sólo dejen review,

creanme que será bien recibido ñ_ñ


	3. Chapter 3

Me eh inspirado, últimamente estoy muy ansiosa, ¿por qué será?, no tengo la menor idea ¬¬

* * *

**Disclaimer****:** Sí, los personajes de inazuma eleven no son míos son de level-5, lamentablemente las cosas son así T^T

* * *

***El aparente cuadrado amoroso, una nueva pareja***

-Shuya-kun ¿me amas?

-más que mi vida, ¿tú me amas a mí Shirou?

-claro, si no te amara no te daría esto –le da un beso en los labios, que Goenji no tarda en corresponder.

Sí, así de maravillosa era de memorable vida de aquellos enamorados que habían pasado meses tratando de decirse, meses soñando con el otro, meses imaginándose juntos, meses para planear algo que en menos de 3 minutos ya estaba deshecho por la mala interpretación de uno y los celos asesinos del otro.

Tobitaka estaba en la sala, sonrojado ante la atenta mirada de un peliverde que tenía un helado y una cuchara en la boca, que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

-dime Tobitaka, ¿a qué se debe que estas con nosotros? –mientras sacaba la cuchara de su boca

-espero a Fubuki, dijo que se cambiaría de ropa

-y ¿a dónde irán?

-el necesita despejar su mente, solo caminaremos –estaba poniéndose nervioso, Midorikawa sí que podía incomodar a las personas

-¿pero por qué?

-bueno yo… -Tobitaka no sabía que decir, por fortuna llegó el peliplata

-¡Midorikawa!, deja de acosar a Tobitaka –Fubuki salió con un suéter azul claro

-no estoy acosándolo, simplemente me informo

-eres un maleducado ¿sebes?

-claro que no

-yo no ando por la vida preguntándote cosas que no me incumben

-yo…

-si fuera como tu diría, Mido-chan ¿por qué vino Hiroto?

-¡Fubuki no cambies el tema!

-y luego preguntaría, qué raro ¿verdad?, vino, los deje solos por unos minutos y mírate ¿por qué no te puedes sentar?

-… -Midorikawa se sonrojo, trató de defenderse pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, ¡oh sí!, Fubuki ahora sí lo había vencido

-ven Tobitaka vámonos –dijo Fubuki con una linda sonrisa

-c-claro –el chico se levantó y se despidió de Midorikawa quién solo sonrió con nerviosismo.

La noche estaba tranquila, el cielo estaba tan claro que se podían ver las estrellas. Ambos chicos llegaron a un parque y se sentaron en una banca.

-¿entonces estas con Goenji?

-sí, bueno estaba, después de lo de hace un rato, no sé qué va a pasar

-entiendo, creme Fubuki, vas a regresar con él, solo fue un pequeño problema

-pues eso espero

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, cada uno se dio cuenta del sufrimiento del otro.

-Tobitaka

-dime

-¿quieres a Toramaru verdad?

-¿qué?...ah…¿yo?...mmm…bueno…creo…(suspiro), sí

Fubuki le sonrío –sé que el también

-¿no lo ves?, él quiere a Goenji

-bueno, aún no hemos perdido la batalla

-¿qué?

-tienes un plan ¿no?

-¡cierto!

Goenji se encontraba en su casa, recostado en su cómoda cama, pensaba en el peliplata, tal vez si había sido muy impulsivo, pero tal vez no.

-¡diablos!, ¡por qué sigo pensando en él! –el chico cerró los ojos, tratando de dormir, tratando de borrar aquellas imágenes de su mente pero por más que lo intentara solo veía a Fubuki, lo recordaba sonriendo, besándolo, lamiendo su…ejem…denominémoslo como "eso", gimiendo y diciendo su nombre, temblando de exitación, no tardo mucho para que una erección se hiciera presente, ¡oh sí!, sería una muy larga noche para Goenji.

Por otro lado un dolido y frustrado Toramaru se encontraba en el baño de su vacía casa tomando una "ducha", buena mentira -¡Goenji! –grito en el momento que sintió morir, al pobre no le quedó otra que calmar su desdicha masturbándose pensando en el goleador que lo había rechazado, pero ¿por qué también pensó en Tobitaka?, Toramaru no podía responderse.

Los únicos que no sufrían de un problema o frustración sexual era Fubuki y Tobitaka quienes ya habían planeado todo, sólo sacarían a relucir los celos de Toramaru, sería algo muy sencillo ¿o tal vez no?, definitivamente lidiar con niñitos indecisos que se atraviesan en el climax de una relación amorosa fructífera no era el fuerte de nuestro querido Shirou Fubuki.

**(-/-)****  
**

¿Por qué Tobitaka lo había citado en ese parque?, o peor ¿por qué había ido? Eso era lo que se preguntaba Toramaru sentado junto a esa solitaria fuente.

-nee, Mido-chan, ¿por qué estamos escondidos? –pregunto Hiroto con curiosidad

-¡shh!, guarda silencio Hiroto –Midorikawa observaba la escena, se había enterado de que se arreglarían las cosas entre su amigo y Goenji, por lo que decidió ir a "investigar", más bien, a espiarlos

-¿qué esperas? –suspiró Hiroto

-el arreglo de una relación

-la única relación que debes arreglar es la nuestra –dijo Hiroto mientras se marchaba

-no Hiroto, espera –Midorikawa tomo su mano y lo jaló, provocando que el para nada pervertido pelirojo, callera sobre el pobre peliverde

-a esto me refería Mido-chan, vamos mejorando

-no espera…¡ah!...¡no otra vez! –dijo mientras los labios de su chico se juntaban con los suyos

Mientras tanto Toramaru estaba al borde de la histeria, nadie lo había hecho esperar tanto, de pronto lo vio, sonrió y corrió hacia Tobitaka pero, ¿Fubuki?, ¡qué rayos hacía con Tobitaka!, peor ¿por qué se estaba poniendo celoso?

-¡Tobitaka!, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

-disculpa es que tuve que pasar por Fubu-chan –respondió Tobitaka mientras tomaba la mano del mencionado

-¿Fubu-chan?, Tobitaka Seiya, ¡exijo saber desde cuando estás tan feliz con éste!

-pues verás mi querido Toramaru, estamos juntos desde que besaste a mi novio –contestó Fubuki, dirigiéndole una sonrisa

-pero yo no…

-¡no mientas Toramaru!, yo te ví -Fubuki lo miraba con molestia

-pero Goenji me rechazó, el sólo te ama a ti torpe -Toramaru lo mira de la misma forma

-¿a…mí?...,¡qué!

-lo lamento Fubuki, ahora entiendo lo que sentiste –el chico empezaba a llorar cuando una mano lo jaló hacia su cuerpo

-esto es mentira –Tobitaka lo abrazó de forma protectora

-¿cómo dices? -Toramaru no estaba entendiendo nada

-es un plan para que tu entendieses el problema -soltó Tobitaka, no permitiría que nadie hiciera sufrir al chico

-bueno yo

-¡ya acéptalo!, ¡di que amas a Tobitaka! -Fubuki volvió a sonreír

Ambos se sonrojaron y miraron al suelo, Toramaru pudo darse cuenta, aunque ya lo sabía, estaba confundido con Goenji, gracias al beso y al rechazo pudo darse cuenta que lo que sentía solo era admiración. Recordo aquel día, quién lo apoyo fue Tobitaka, él siempre había estado con él, apoyándolo en todo momento.

-tienen razón, ¡AMO A TOBITAKA! –grito al tiempo que su rostro se enrojecia

Fubuki los miró, el no es de los que pierden la pasiencia fácilmente pero esos dos, esos dos solo se miraban y ¿ya?

-¡no lo soporto!, ¡ya besense o algo! -les gritó el peliplata

Los otros dos asintieron rápidamente y unieron sus labios. Fubuki sonrió -¿me ayudarán a mí?

-claro, lo que sea que hize mal lo arreglaré -respondio Toramaru

Los tres corrieron, buscarían a Goenji, necesitaban arreglar un pequeño problema.

-¡Goenji! –grito Fubuki justo cuando lo vio, corrió hacia el y lo abrazó fuertemete, sin darse cuenta Gonji también lo abrazo pero luego se separo violentamente del chico

-¡que quieres!

-pedirte perdón, malinterprete todo, ya hable con Toramaru, me lo explicó todo

-¿y Tobitaka?

-estaba molesto, y lo encontré, necesitaba deshagorme

-¡Goenji!, cree en lo que dice es verdad -le dijo Tobitaka

-lo siento Goenji, yo también ya pedí una disculpa secundó Toramaru

El goleador sonrió y volvió a abrazar a Fubuki

-te prometo no volver a hacer ninguna tontería, no dudare de ti jamás

-lo se Goenji, lo sé –ambos se besaron ante la tierna mirada de dos chicos

-Toramaru, vamos a mi casa

-¿a tu casa?

-estoy solo

-...

Todo estaba resuelto, había sido muy fácil, ¿pero qué pasará con Tobitaka y Toramaru?:

En la casa de Tobitaka todo marchaba a la perverción, digo, perfección el para nada inocente Toramaru lamía el miembro del otro que gemia entre constantes -para, Toramaru, para -que eran ignorados por el menor.

-vamos Tobitaka, hasme todo lo que quieras

-¡qué!...¿t-todo?

-sí, vamos

El mayor empujo al otro hacia la cama y comenzó a introducir sus dedos suavemente en Toramaru quien gemía y gemía, comenzó a apretar los pezones del menor y también lo besaba de vez en vez, lamía su entrada y mordía sus hombros suavemente, estaba muy entretenido en su labor, después de todo esa era la primera vez que hacía eso

-Tobitaka ¿vas a meterlo o qué?

-¿m-meter qué?

-¡no te hagas el inocente!, rápido, ya no aguanto

Tobitaka no entendia lo que quería decir pero supuso, que lo que debía meter era "aquello" y así lo hizo, ambos gimieron al momento de sentirse, ambos siguieron así, ante las indicaciones del pequeño y raramente más experimentado, ¡oh sí Toramaru!, pagaría por decirle inocente a Tobitaka.

Al día siguiente dos chicos conversaban recostados boca abajo en la cama del peliverde

-¿entonces todo volvió a la normalidad?

-sí, debo decir que creí que sería más difícil

-que suerte tienes Fubuki

-¿por qué?, Hiroto también es lindo

-bueno dejemoslo en que nos tocaron chicos "iguales"

-¿iguales?

-sí, haber que dirías ahora si yo digo, que curioso Goenji y tú arreglaron las cosas y mirate ¿por qué al igual que yo no te puedes sentar?

-¡Midorikawa!, no responderé eso -el peliverde sonrío triunfalmente -sabes la respuesta mejor que yo -río Fubuki ante el sonrojo del otro.

.~ FIN ~.

* * *

¡genial!, con esto declaro terminado mi primer fic largo (jajaja solo 3 capítulos y digo que es largo), creo que me apresuré a terminarlo porque no me gusto mucho el final,

bueno pido una disculpa por si no les gusto.

¡Merci από leggere y さよなら friends!

mmm..¿algún comentario/review?


End file.
